


Odd

by MyPersonalKilljoy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPersonalKilljoy/pseuds/MyPersonalKilljoy
Summary: They made an odd couple.





	Odd

They made an odd couple.

He guessed they were a couple.

They were sat close, not touching, but they seemed to be sharing air. They were a part of a bigger group that were celebrating [insert plebeian, generic festivity] but everyone had split off into smaller groups, talking amongst themselves. The long haired one was chatting animatedly to a girl with short hair but his body faced the man next to him, his whole-body language seemed to gravitate towards the man that only people in love do. The guy, the gruff one, was silent, only taking a few sips of his beer every now and then. Chatty was drinking some bright, fruity looking thing that he noticed Bumpkin was eyeing with envy. So, probably still in the closet, or just not a fan of expressing himself as being overly flamboyant. He looked up from the drink then, staring at pretty boy’s face. As if on instinct, the other man turned from his conversation with the girl to look at the bigger man, his face split into a grin and his eyes seemed to shine in the dim lighting. Bumpkin gave a small smile in response and blushed down to the top of his chest -he was wearing a thin vest that was a damn sin. Christ those arms went on for _days._ He said something then, small smile and rosy cheeks and shining eyes. It was apparently the funniest thing in existence, as Chatty broke into laughter, flicking his long hair everywhere as he threw his head back. The other guy bit his lip and gave the guy a look that was straight out a damn porno.

Yeah. Definitely a couple. 

The woman moved on and started talking to the Asian kid next to her, subconsciously rubbing her belly while they speak in a quiet, pleasantly sated manner.

Bumpkin looks like he would feel more at home in the forest, rolling in mud to cover his natural musk or something else that wild animals do in David Attenborough documentaries. His hair is shaggy and slightly greasy, eyes set in a constant squint and small lips wrapped around is bottle of beer in that telling way that suggests he is quite familiar with that particular drink. So, an alcoholic to boot. Still, the man was drop dead gorgeous. In a feral kind of way.

Suddenly, the man’s eyes caught his own. He was instantly pulled out of his ravine and he felt is cheeks get hot, a tell-tale sign of a flush running up his neck. He had gotten caught out, oh shit, what if the hillbilly wanted to take him outside and beat his face in for staring? What if he got the wrong idea. Shit, shit, shit. He kept his head down and stared valiantly at the floor, praying to every deity he knew for safety but…

Nothing happened.

When he was brave enough to peek at the couple a few minutes later he was surprised to realise that they weren’t even looking over at him. In fact, the man had turned around completely to look at Chatty, leaning into his personal space slightly and with an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey, can I have a beer?” Someone asked. Oh right, he thought, I have a job.

The next time he had a chance to look back at the table the party had been sitting at, they were already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short i got bored tbh
> 
> legit so shit i'm sorry to make you have to read it


End file.
